


too fast, fast, save us now

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: i appreciate the cavetown cover of slowtown
Kudos: 1





	too fast, fast, save us now

i can't hear a n y t h i n g over chlorine but i'm not complaining

i'm just a chemical, bitch!

hear me out

wish you were gay

but make it wish you were straight

how many times can i listen to the love club by lorde before i get sick of it

apparently infinite times but i'm not complaining

i am on the run and go

i kind of wish i was

just running away would be nice

i don't know where i would go

maybe cut my hair and go to canada or something

or the other side of the country

maybe texas so i could get high with damien

or georgia with jake

tonight i need you to stay

why do i just write with intermittent song lyrics

how can i not though

lovely just makes me happy

even if i can't make anyone believe they are lovely

c'est la vie

trees is good

why am i listening to every twenty one pilots song?? good question i wish i knew


End file.
